


Secrets Untold

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana thinks Merlin has a secret, Arthur thinks someone's hiding something, and Merlin just wants to stop having to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Untold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/gifts).



> For lilithilien who is making me break my idea of not writing in another fandom. I'll have you know this is my first non-HP fic ever. Thank you for being a great friend, a fantastic support and for helping me more than I can ever repay *hugs*  
> Lots of thanks to elfflame for cheering me on in the daunting experience of a new fandom and for the beta.

The door opened behind him and soft, hesitant steps entered the room. Arthur huffed. It was about time. Sometimes, Merlin truly was the worst servant he'd ever known.

'What took you so long, M-' He stopped in the middle of the sentence. 'Morgana? I wasn't expecting you. Where's Merlin?'

'Talking to Gwen down the hall. And is it that terrible to see me that you can't even say hello?'

'Of course not.' Arthur sighed. 'Good morning. I hope you're well. Anything I can do for you?' He wondered about Merlin's lateness, though. Something was nudging his mind, about Merlin often being late or delayed or stopping in the middle of things acting strange, really. 'Do you know what's up with Merlin?'

'Same to you and I only came by to see how you were.' Morgana was getting increasingly annoyed at Arthur's preoccupation. At least he revealed what it was about the boy was about as circumspect as his sword. 'Really, Arthur, can't you guess?'

'How would I guess, Morgana? It's not like I can read his mind.'

She rolled her eyes. Just a bit. He didn't seem to notice. 'Neither can I, but I can use my eyes.' She leaned on the chair next to his and watched him. He was looking at her like he had no clue. Which, she admitted, he probably didn't. 'Arthur. Think. Why would a...' she searched for a fitting description and the ones she could come up with ("strapping", "energetic", "charming") weren't quite what she wanted, 'nice young man want to stop and talk to a pretty young woman whenever they cross paths?' Yes, she'd said she'd keep his secret, but Arthur should have figured out long ago. It was time he was nudged. Especially if Gwen and Merlin grew attached and might need permission to marry.

'Are you saying...?' Arthur was finally catching on and the light in Morgana's eyes confirmed it. 'You are!' A smirk spread across his face. 'Oh, wait till he gets here.' He was practically rubbing his hands already.

'Arthur, don't you tease him!'

'Oh, come on, Morgana! What fun is there in him being in love if I can't tease him about it?'

'He's hardly in love for your sake!'

'Everything he does is for my sake.'

'Prat.'

'Am I, now?'

'Yes.'

The door opening again cut the argument short.

'Why's Arthur a prat this time?' Merlin asked, smiling brightly at the two of them.

Morgana said nothing, just looked pointedly at Arthur, her chin jutting out as if to dare him to speak. So he had to.

'Well, we were talking about you. See... I think you're hiding something from us. Something serious.' He couldn't suppress the smirk.

Merlin looked confused at first, then paled a bit. 'Wh-why would you think that? Sire.'

Oh, Merlin was making it so easy. 'I don't know. You're always late, for one, as if you have things to do I shouldn't know about. And I'm sure I don't have to tell you that you shouldn't have secrets from your Prince.'

'Well, that's not... I mean... I don't. I wouldn't.' Merlin's eyes darted from Arthur to Morgana and back again. Arthur was highly amused and had to use every bit of restraint to stop himself from laughing. Merlin clearly had it bad.

'Wouldn't you?' Arthur forced himself to look and sound more stern. More like the voice he used when training his knights. Morgana sent him a true glare, but he payed her no heed. 'What about the time you didn't tell me about that sorcerer in your home town?'

Merlin laughed nervously. 'That was... well...' He stopped, completely at a loss.

'Come on, Merlin! We're not blind, you know. You're acting strange all the time, hiding things. We're your friends, you should know we'd find out.'

'Err... I guess.' Merlin suddenly changed his demeanour completely. He stopped looking around as much, was less fidgety. Instead he looked more calmly at Arthur with something that looked like hope in his eyes. 'I always hoped I could tell you some day,' he said. 'I mean, you ought to know.'

'Damn right, I do. How else would you take it any further?' Arthur met his eyes, wondering for a moment if this really was far more than a crush. Merlin looked very serious.

'I thought. When the time was right I'd know. And I'd tell you.' Merlin stepped closer; his hand jerked as if he wanted to reach for Arthur but thought better of it at the last moment. 'I always said I'd trust you with my life, why not this?'

'Indeed.' Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that this was running very deep. He'd no idea that Gwen could mean that much to Merlin. She was nice and pretty, but that was a very strong reaction. Merlin's eyes felt almost physically linked to his own. 'Especially if you are as serious about her as it looks like?'

'H-her?' Merlin blinked.

'Yes. You were relieved I'd guessed, right, so why suddenly the shock? Don't tell me it's Tom you have your eye on instead!' He laughed out loud at that one and Merlin chuckled half-heartedly.

'No. No, that's not it.' Merlin felt his heart sink, slowly but surely, to the pit of his stomach. He'd hoped that Arthur had guessed the real secret. If this was how he'd reacted he would have proven himself worthy of every bit of Merlin's trust and well on the way to fulfilling the Dragon's hopes of a return of magic. But it was for himself that Merlin felt sad.

'Good. Gwen is a wonderful girl.' He clasped Merlin's arm. 'If you and her keep feeling this way, let me know, okay? Especially if you want to make some form of commitment. I'll see to it that you can.'

'Thank you, Arthur.' Merlin smiled. He knew it would look off, probably like he was still shocked. 'I will do that. If things progress in that direction.' He'd much rather Arthur progressed somewhere out of his own arse.

'I just want you to be happy, Merlin.' Arthur smiled up at him and didn't quite let go of his arm yet. Merlin found he didn't want him to.

'I know. That's what I want for you, too.' He glanced at Morgana, who looked somewhat like the cat who got the milk. This was undoubtedly her doing. There was no way Arthur had guessed that "secret" on his own.

'Don't you dare insinuate...' she told him when she saw his accusatory look.

'I'd never dare anything of the sort, my lady,' Merlin said, as light and innocent as he could make himself sound. He sighed internally as Arthur let go of his arm again. Perhaps someday soon Arthur wouldn't be so oblivious or so prejudiced. For a second, while Arthur rattled off things to be done today, Merlin wasn't quite sure if he wanted Arthur to be less prejudiced against magic or just less against Merlin.


End file.
